culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ace (band)
Ace were a British rock band, who enjoyed moderate success in the 1970s. Their membership included Paul Carrack, who later became famous as the lead vocalist of Mike + The Mechanics and as a solo artist. Ace are best known for their hit single "How Long?", which was a UK top-20 single in 1974, and reached No 3 in the US in 1975. Career The band was formed in December 1972 in Sheffield as 'Ace Flash and the Dynamos', but this name was quickly abbreviated to just Ace. The members were assembled from various other professional bands. Carrack and Comer had previously played with Warm Dust, and King with Mighty Baby, whose antecedents were the 1960s band The Action. Ace were popular on the pub rock circuit. Their music was pop with a funk influence. Before the recording of their debut album, Five-A-Side, ex-Bees Make Honey drummer Fran Byrne replaced Steve Witherington. The single "How Long?" (a song about Comer considering to leave the group; he later remained with the band) was taken from this record, and was a significant chart success, achieving a Top 20 place in the UK Singles Chart, and reaching number three in the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the spring of 1975. The Five-A-Side album did well on its own, too, peaking at number 11 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The band eventually moved to the United States, and replaced Phil Harris with Jon Woodhead in June 1976, releasing their third and final album No Strings in January 1977. They disbanded in July 1977, when Carrack, Comer and Byrne joined Frankie Miller's band. In addition to his solo career, Carrack has since played in Eric Clapton's band, Roger Waters' The Bleeding Heart Band, Roxy Music for the Manifesto album and tour, Squeeze in the early 1980s, and Mike + The Mechanics, for which he is most well-known. His solo re-recording of "How Long" became a UK Top 40 hit again in 1996. Personnel * Paul Carrack (born 22 April 1951, Sheffield, Yorkshire) – keyboards, vocals (1972–1977) * Terry "Tex" Comer (born 23 February 1949, Burnley, Lancashire) – bass (1972–1977) * Phil Harris (born Philip Harris, 18 July 1948, Muswell Hill, London, died August 2010) – guitar, vocals (1972–1976) * Alan "Bam" King (born 18 September 1946, Kentish Town, London) – lead guitar, vocals (1972–1975) * Steve Witherington (born 26 December 1953, Enfield, Middlesex) – drums (1972–1974) * Fran Byrne (born 17 March 1948, Dublin, Ireland) – drums (1974–1977) * Steve Kirby (born 6 February 1953, Shepherds Bush, London, died 8 May 2008) – lead guitars (1975–1977) * Jon Woodhead – guitars (1976–1977) Discography Albums Compilation albums * Six-A-Side – 1982 * How Long: The Best of Ace – 1987 * The Very Best of Ace – 1993 * The Best of Ace (Varèse) – 2003 Singles References External links * Peel Sessions – 25 March 1975 Category:English pop music groups Category:Musical groups established in 1972 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1977 Category:English rock music groups Category:British soft rock music groups Category:Pub rock musical groups